


Please

by spacecase



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Begging, Biting, Bondage, Dom Kaidan, Edge Play, Kinky, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-13
Updated: 2012-04-13
Packaged: 2017-11-03 14:23:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/382291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacecase/pseuds/spacecase
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for videovirus on tumblr.</p><p>The Commander and Kaidan have a night in the captain's quarters that isn't quite vanilla.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please

He was a strong man, an honest man. Perhaps even a sometimes immature man, but he was Commander Shepard. To Kaidan, he was John. A man with worry on his shoulders, who cared and had a secret obsession with Blasto. Tonight the worries didn’t come up to the commander’s cabin tonight. Door blocked and EDI only allowed to interrupt in emergencies. Tonight, the Commander was all his.

“This looks fucking ridiculous.” John’s ears were red as he stepped out of the bathroom. Kaidan looked over at the man, grin blossoming. There stood the great Shepard wearing nothing but a nearly see through red thong. Kaidan’s eyes raked over the other man, the awkward shuffle of the other’s feet. The man was clearly embarrassed.

“Hm, I don’t think so.” Kaidan walked over to the other man, hooking his finger on the side strap. “You should wear this out, under your armor.”

“Hell no.” Shepard scoffed, scowling. “There is no support, it’ll chafe like hell. These are so impractical.” Kaidan could only chuckle at the way the man was over thinking this. Taking a few steps back Kaidan held his hands behind his back.

“Ten-hut!” Kaidan’s voice was firm, commanding. Years ago he’d never be able to speak to the man before him with such firmness. Shepard snapped to attention instinctually, raising his eyebrow after a few moments of the Major just looking at him.

“Safe word is Normandy.” Kaidan’s eyes were dark. Shepard bit down on his bottom lip, a shiver running down his spine. “Understand?”

“Yes sir.” Shepard gave a brief nod, swallowing as he looked down at his feet then up at the other man.

“Bed.” Kaidan cocked his head in the direction of the bed. Waiting on the white sheets were strips of dark soft cloth. “On your stomach. Arms behind you.” Shepard did as he was told silently, clenching his fists as he felt the dip in the mattress as Kaidan joined him on the bed. Kaidan was swift and precise in his actions. Taking one of the black cloths Kaidan tied Shepard’s wrists together tightly, but not enough to cut off the man’s circulation. Taking another Shepard’s vision was cut off, the cloth knotted firmly behind his head. One of Kaidan’s nails slowly trailed along John’s spine and stopped where John’s hands rested.

“Look at you.” Kaidan’s hand moved to Shepard’s thigh, squeezing. “There isn’t anything you can do right now.” Shepard took a deep breath, hands clenching once more. Kaidan raised his hand and slapped the Commander’s ass. The man’s muscles clenched in reaction. “You have such a flat ass Commander.” Kaidan slapped the flesh again then hooked three fingers around the back of the thong nestled between the crack of John’s ass. The major pulled the string hard enough to raise the man up from the bed. Shepard let out a short cry, quickly moving to his knees to keep the pressure off of him.

“Shit.” John swore into the mattress. Kaidan let the strap snap back causing John to flinch. Kaidan left where he was sitting on the bed. He walked over to the couch and sat down calmly, moving to unlace his boots. The major took his time, eyes flicking over to the man on the bed. John just laid there with his ass up in the air, his heart beating a little quicker since he was unsure what Kaidan’s next move would be. The man strained against the bonds on his wrists a little half heartedly. Both he and Kaidan knew that he was capable of breaking loose if the need was there. Once his boots were off Kaidan left the couch and pulled his shirt over his head as he walked back over to the bed.

“Get up.” Kaidan ordered, standing near the edge of the bed. John sat up on his knees, his head moving in the direction where he assumed Kaidan was. Kaidan reached out and gripped the back of the blindfold to guide the man’s head. He tilted the other’s head so his chin was up, John’s mouth slack. Shepard’s tongue darted out to run along his chapped bottom lip. Kaidan enjoyed seeing the man like this. It was so different from seeing him out on the field. With his free hand Kaidan unzipped his pants, pulling his half hard length from his briefs. Without a word Kaidan brought John’s head forward, pressing the tip of his dick against the man’s lips. Shepard took in a sharp breath. Kaidan moved John’s head for him, forcing his dick into the man’s mouth. With the abrupt motion John gagged and attempted to pull back but Kaidan kept the man’s head in place.

“Suck John.” Kaidan growled. “Suck or you’re not going to like it.” John let out a small moan at the threat, breathing hard out of his nose. John’s tongue swirled around the length that was in his mouth. Kaidan wasn’t letting him move his head, nor was he moving himself. He was stuck. Shepard swallowed and started a slow suck. Kaidan’s cock grew harder in the commander’s mouth, the man letting out a puff of breath. “You look like you enjoy that.” Kaidan muttered, leaning down slightly. John hummed in response, causing the older man to jerk back. Losing his resolve, Kaidan moved his hands to grip either side of John’s head. “You’re a fucking little cock slut John.” Kaidan bucked his hips, starting to just fuck into the Commander’s mouth. John let out a small groan, opening his jaw wider. Saliva dripped from the man’s lips with a slight slurping noise. Kaidan pressed forward a little too much and John gagged again, Kaidan made no movements to slow himself. After a few more thrusts Kaidan pulled John’s head back with a pop. John started to cough, lips wet with saliva. The biotic pushed John back, who ended up awkwardly bent backwards on the bed.

Not letting John maneuver himself into a more comfortable position, Kaidan straddled the man. John’s neck was covered in his saliva. “You’re so messy.” Kaidan commented against the man’s ear, biting down on the lobe. The first was a softer bite, the second caused John to hiss. The biotic’s nails ran down the commander’s sides, causing the man to shutter. Kaidan moved his teeth down to the man’s neck, sucking and nipping at the flesh. Small noises left the commander’s throat, the man trying to move so his legs weren’t folded so awkwardly. At the movement Kaidan moved quickly to snap his teeth over one of John’s nipples.

“Ah!” John pulled back out of instinct, Kaidan’s teeth didn’t let go and this caused John to strain against the bonds as he arched his head back. Kaidan moved his hand to John’s crotch, palming the man through the material of the thong for a brief moment. John groaned as Kaidan took his hand away. John was in need of touch, it was driving him crazy he couldn’t do it himself. He knew Kaidan wasn’t going to touch him again for a while.

Taking a collective breath, Kaidan moved back from John. He sat back on his knees and looked over the man before him. Panting, blindfolded and arms behind him. His legs were in an uncomfortable folded position. “Roll over, ass in the air.” Kaidan licked his lips, watching as Shepard quickly complied. Kaidan ran his hand over the curve of Shepard’s ass as he leaned down, teeth scraping against the skin of John’s shoulder. “I’m going to fuck you hard John.” Kaidan’s voice was low. One of Kaidan’s fingers moved past the back of the thong to brush over John’s entrance. “Do you want me to fuck you?” Kaidan asked, the nail of his finger scraping lightly. John only nodded in response. “Answer me.” Kaidan grumbled, slapping John’s ass.

“Y-yeah.” John whispered, bucking his hips.

“Yeah?” Kaidan repeated, his nails scratching against the flesh of John’s ass. “Yeah what?”

“Yeah, sir.” John corrected himself, turning his head to the side.

“Still not good enough.” Kaidan responded, digging his nails against the skin. “Say please.”

Shepard gasped, shaking his head. “Please sir. Please.” Kaidan moved away, retrieving a small bottle of lube on the night stand. Kaidan quickly coated his fingers. Without waiting Kaidan moved the thing aside and pressed a finger into Shepard, watching as the man’s abs tightened. John panted as Kaidan inserted a second finger, spreading him. Kaidan moved his fingers, John’s hands kept clenching and unclenching.

“What do you want me to do John?” Kaidan asked, twisting his fingers and causing Shepard to gasp.

“I want-” John started, though Kaidan’s teeth at the back of his neck made him stop.

“What do you want?” Kaidan bit at the sensitive amp nestled on his neck.

“Augh fuck.” John bucked against the way Kaidan’s fingers moved inside of him. “I want you to fuck me. Please, Kaidan.” John ended up whining, ears flaming red at the action. “Kaidan.”

Kaidan’s dick throbbed at the sound of the other man’s voice, he didn’t hesitate to coat his member with lube as soon as John’s was prepared. Kaidan’s hands gripped John’s hips firmly, placing the tip of his dick against John’s ass. Kaidan paused, watching John’s back go up and down as the man breathed. John moaned in frustration, biceps flexing. Kaidan grinned, digging his nails in John’s hips. Taking initiative, John pressed back. Kaidan moved back himself, denying John. “Ask nicely.”

John’s toes curled from his frustration, groaning. “Fuck” the man breathed, taking deep breaths before he started to speak. “Please, Kaidan.”

“Tell me what you want me to do.” Kaidan’s hands slid from John’s hips to his ass, bumping his cock against his crack.

“Fuck! Really?” John nearly shouted, receiving a hard slap on his ass that made him yelp.

“Bitch.” Kaidan spat, heart hammering. He was excited, he wanted nothing more than to ram into John. To fuck him hard.

“Ah shit.” John bit down his lip. “I want you iinside me.”

“Do you?” Kaidan asked.

“Yes, I do. Fuck me, please.” John let out a low moan as Kaidan complied, pressing himself into the man. Kaidan grunted, feeling the heat around him. There was only a brief pause before Kaidan began a slow fuck. Kaidan pressed John’s hips down into the mattress, moving with him. John shuddered at the pressure on his own member, straining against the thin material of the red thong. Kaidan ended up losing himself, breathing hard and fucking John into the mattress. John’s body shook, his moans directed into the mattress. Closing his eyes, Kaidan listened to the erratic breathing between moans. Fuck, this man was his. Finally his. It took the potential end of the world to bring it. They both fucked up with things, said things both regretted. Now, none of it mattered. All that mattered was the way John kept repeating his name. Even with this rough handling, there was devotion. Maybe love.

At the tight feeling in his balls, Kaidan pulled out of Shepard. There was a frustrated noise that John let free, writhing. With quick and firm strokes the major came over the man’s lower back. With shaky breaths, Kaidan leaned over the man and placed his lips against the back of John’s ear. “Want me to touch you?”

“I need you.” John breathed, turning over without being asked or told to. He bucked his hips up into the air. “Touch me, please. Touch me.” Shepard begged, urgent. Kaidan grinned at the way John was reacting, pleased. His hand ran down the man’s stomach, freeing the commander from the red material. John arched at the touch, the blindfold slipping but his eyes were closed anyway. Kaidan pumped John’s cock quickly, watching the man intently. At the way John’s face scrunched, Kaidan stopped immediately, pressing his thumb against the tip and pressed down. John gasped loudly, bucking his hips.

“Kaidan what the fuck-” John cried out in pain as Kaidan’s thumbnail pressed against the tip to shut him up.

“You’ve got to be respectful John.” Kaidan smirked, John’s chest rising and falling rapidly. Kaidan squeezed.

“Shit.” John only murmured, shaking his head. “I’m sorry. Please, can I come? I-I need to come.” John begged.

“Only because I love you.” Kaidan murmured against John’s lips, removing his thumb and in two short strokes John came hard. Kaidan stroked as John road out his orgasam, a deep kiss muffling John’s desprate moan. Shepard’s breath was ragged, limbs lucid. After a few long moments, Kaidan moved and untied John’s wrists. The man barely moved, eyes blinking. Kaidan removed the blindfold that slipped from around John’s neck. They were both sweaty, messy. John more so but Kaidan knew the man wasn’t up to moving.

“Fuck.” John sighed, brushing his nose against Kaidan’s scruff. The major could only chuckle, running his hand over the buzzed head of his commander. They shared lazy kisses until John passed out, a smile on his features.


End file.
